Fame!
by toriibby22
Summary: Bella alice and rose have never met b4 until now. they r at a summer camp in Tulsa and meet 3 amazing guys edward emmett and jazz. What will all the drama b and wat happens when they find out tht the guys rents own the camp? has nothin 2 do w/ fame movie?


Rosalie Hale (ke$ha) is a singer from NYC Alice Brandon (miley Cyrus) is a singer from L.A. and Bella Swan (paramore) is a singer from Phoenix. All three have albums but they have not been published Rosalie sings in mostly bars and places like Vegas. Alice sings at cafes and places like that and Bella sings at small town events. All three girls go to a camp on a college campus in Tulsa, Oklahoma to get songs published. What happens when they become roommates/BFFs and meet Emmett, Jasper, and Edward whose parents own the college? Will sparks fly?

Oh and each girl has a diff past. They all cheer. Rosalie is an amazing dancer and is also her normal self besides the fact that she doesn't hate Bella! Alice is a perky girl who is short funny but she also is out spoken. Bella is not quite she is loud and funny and a little different.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and all songs and what-not belong to their owners or whatever u call it! POINT IS! I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

RPOV:

I parked my car in front of the campus this place was nothing like I would expect! It's in a small town I think it might be where they filmed the movie _The Outsiders_ (**a/n my FAV movie)**. But anyways it's a start.

I popped the trunk of my tranzam open and got my red coach luggage out. I rolled that along the rocky path to the dorms. I walked through the revolving door and saw a couple in their mid 30s maybe late 20s they greeted me by saying said "Hello you must be here for the music camp. Well if you would like we can take you bags to your room and you can go head to the auditorium it has already started but they haven't had a missing participant yet so you obviously made it here on time." The woman said she had honey red hair and brown eyes.

"Um okay I'm Rosalie Hale. My plane was delayed…. Sorry." I mumbled setting my luggage a few feet in front of her.

"Okay… you will be in room… 314. Your roommates, Bella swan and Alice Brandon, are already here they are in the auditorium." She said smiling at me while the man handed me a key.

"Thanks. Umm where's the auditorium?" I said pulling my sunglasses out of my bag

"It's right there." She said pointing to a big building across the courtyard. "By the way I'm Esme Cullen and this is my husband Carlisle Cullen we are in room 2 if you need anything." She smiled as she gestured to the man beside her.

"Kk. Thanks I guess I'll head over there now. Bye!" I walked out the door without a glance back and put on my Calvin Clein sun glasses and walked to the big building.

Once I got closer I got really loud and then I remembered that I have to sing.

"Shat!" I said and started to pick up the pace…

I got in there just in time to hear them announce

"Please welcome Alice Brandon to the stage singing _Party in the USA_and _Simple Song!_ Then Rosalie Hale." He said over screams

Of course perfect timing. I rolled my eyes and headed back stage and saw a bunch of people and then looked at the girl about to go onto stage realizing she was one of my roommates.

Oh my gawd!

APOV:

OMG OMG OMG OMG! They called my name here I go!

I stepped onto the stage and waved to the crowd…. Okay it wasn't that many people only like 60 but still. Then my music started and I had to sing…. No turning back now….

I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and a cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess am I gonna fit in  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous  
My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playing my song  
the butterflies fly away; I'm nodding my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, they're playing my song  
they know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Get to the club in my taxi cab, everybody's looking at me now  
Like Who's that chick that's rocking kicks, she's gotta be from outta town  
So hard with my girls not around me  
Its definitely not a Nashville party cause all I see is stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
that's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
and the Britney song was on  
and the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playing my song  
the butterflies fly away; I'm nodding my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, they're playing my song  
they know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Feel like hopping on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me every time (every time)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

So I put my hands up, they're playing my song  
the butterflies fly away; I'm nodding my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, they're playing my song  
they know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

So I put my hands up, they're playing my song  
the butterflies fly away; I'm nodding my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, they're playing my song  
they know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA

As the last of the song went off I was bouncing with joy! I bowed and said thanks and stuff like that and stumbled back stage.

I ran right into Bella (my new roomie!).

"Shat!" I screeched

"What the fuck?" she said and then looked at me "Oh hey Ali sorry I didn't know it was you" she laughed

"No worries! OMG are you up next?" I asked looking on stage to see a tall girl with long reddish blondish hair singing some Disney song. Wow that's kinda embarrassing…

"I think so... hold on! Rick! Rick! Over here!" She screamed waving at one of the "directors".

"Yes what it is. Please hurry! It's kind of busy here if you haven't noticed!" He said running his words together.

"Am I on next?" she asked sighing

"Uhh no no no! The next Person up is Rosalie hale from California. Then you. Good luck doll!" he said and strutted away.

"Well that was weird….." I said trailing off. I looked at Bella and noticed how excited she looked.

"Umm excited much Bells?" I giggled and saw her look at me

"Totally! And Rosalie Hale is our other roommate!" Bella said right as Rosalie went on.

God she was pretty (I mean that in a non-lesbo way)! Long legs any girl would kill for and the natural blond look. Obviously rich! And she was a great singer!


End file.
